Kraken
Strategy Lore The Exodus Kraken stood behind the Ruler of the Deep. He perceived the Pandecic was not calm the past few days. Considering Kraken's customary insensitivity, this meant that essentially all of the Sea People were aware that something was happening in the oceans. Witnessing it was unnecessary; the anxiety in the atmosphere of the sea was already clear enough. The muffled rumbles coming from the depths of the sea were becoming more frequent, as if some prehistoric monster buried there were fighting to break through. Rumor had it that the Moogo Volcano had begun to stir again had already spread quietly. Although it was persumed the volcano, which had been silent for countless years, still needed more time to accumulate its strength. Out of caution, the merfolks had already begun to migrate toward the periphery of their own accord. Prior to this, the Ruler of the Deep had not expressed any comments on this affair. Recently, however, he frowned often. This appeared to be different from his typical vigorous and resolute style. As the bodyguard for the Ruler of the Deep, Kraken knew that although his master was always taciturn, he was always confident in the face of any distress. This was the first time he was seen to be so worried. Nevertheless, Kraken's anxiety was limited only to this. His daily work duties did not include anything besides "...stand beside the Ruler of the Deep, make sure the security of the Ruler of the Deep, execute the commands of the Ruler of the Deep..." As for anything more complicated than that, he let those brainy think tanks worry about it--although Krash the Tidestalker had tried with malice to prove to him countless times that Kraken's simple neural circuits were not suited for such brainstorming, Kraken refused to admit to this. Speaking of that, Kraken never understood why the Ruler of the Deep chose him. In comparison to the elegance of the mermen, the bravery of the shark people, and the wisdom of the turtle people, the thin population and rarity of Kraken seemed to be their only advantage. On top of that, when Kraken was selected to be the bodyguard for the Ruler of the Deep, he was only a little one whose tentacles had yet to finish growing and who could only roll in the mud of the seabed. He did not at all seem to have the competence and deterrent force that a bodyguard should have. Perhaps this can only be attributed to the Ruler of the Deep's strange habit of collecting rare objects. Regardless, Kraken did not care. He had gained enough care, freedom, and trust from the Ruler of the Deep to allow him to thrive into a majestic Kraken. Kraken had also become the most loyal subordinate of his master. Regardless of who wanted to violate the authority of the Ruler of the Deep, they all had to first ask Kraken's huge anchors whether they would agree. Now, in front of all the Sea People gathered around the Mogoo Volcano, the Ruler of the Deep finally unfolded the secret that made Kraken feel relief. A sudden silence swept over the seas, leaving only the continuing grumbling from the volcano under their feet. Even the ministers that were so noisy in the past could not say a word. The discovery of this fact was very interesting for Kraken. The Ruler of the Deep bowed toward a young merfolk with slightly tender but resolute eyes in the crowd before turning to leave. Kraken followed his master. Their direction this time was somewhat unusual. They walked further and further as the surrounding landscape grew increasingly unfamiliar. However, Kraken's steps did not hesitate. Wherever the Ruler of the Deep wished to go, that place was Kraken's destination. Later, the Ruler of the Deep stopped and turned back, looking at Kraken for a long time. Kraken touched his head in puzzlement, wondering whether there was a flower had grown out of his head. Moments passed, the Ruler of the Deep let out a deep sigh, shook his head, and showed a trace of a helpless smile. "Come, Kraken, if that is your wish. I need a message delivered to an old friend." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Harmony